You're Nice as You're
by mjjujuw
Summary: Taehyung yang mengutarakan kegundahannya pada Jungkook. Oneshoot. [KookV]


_Kriiiiinnngggg_

"Baiklah saya akhiri pelajaran hari ini. Terima kasih"

" _Ne seonsaengnim_ "

Semua anakpun mulai membereskan barang-barang di meja mereka. Ada yang masih tinggal di kelas sembari berbincang-bincang dengan geng mereka ada juga yang setelah selesai membereskan barang barang langsung pulang. Seorang lelaki manis berambut sewarna karamel sedang mendengarkan teman-teman kumpulnya berbicara sembari membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Hei kalian tau, aku dibelikan Namjoonie _iphone_ XE warna pink waktu ulang tahun kemarin"

"Wahh, benarkah Seokjin _hyung_?", balas lelaki berambut panjang lembut bernama Jeonghan.

"Ne, Jeonghannie"

"Lalu apa yang diberikan oleh _umma_ dan _appa_ mu _hyung_?", timpal Yoongi, sedangkan Taehyung hanya memdengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Umma memberikanku _laptop Mac Air pink_ dan appa membelikanku mobil _Ferrari_ " ucap Seokjin, anggota tertua dalam kumpulan mereka.

Yup mereka, Taehyung, Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Jeonghan merupakan teman masa kecil berhubung orangtua mereka adalah relasi bisnis di masing-masing perusahaan. Bisa dibilang mereka adalah pewaris dari perusahaan orangtua mereka oleh sebab itulah mereka benar-benar dekat.

"Wahh _daebak hyung_. Lalu Taehyungie, bukankah sabtu kemarin kau dan Jungkook merayakan hari jadi kalian? Hadiah apa yang diberikan oleh Jungkook hari itu?", Jeonghan bertanya sambil mengambil _iphone_ nya.

"Ummm, Jungkook hanya memberikanku boneka singa dan sebuket bunga lalu kami pergi ke Lotte World", senyum bahagia terpancar diwajah manis penyuka singa itu.

"Sudah begitu saja? Kau serius?! _Heol please_ , Jungkook pewaris _Jeon Corps_ seperti bukan orang kaya saja memberikan hadiah padamu. Kita orang-orang berada Taehyungie", Seokjin terpekik mendengar jawaban Taehyung seperti itu. Sedangkan Jeonghan merotasikan kedua matanya dan Yoongi hanya menampakkan _smirk_ nya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin yang seperti itu senyum yang terkembang di wajah Taehyung memudar. Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Taehyung berdering menunjukkan nama kekasihnya di layar _handphone_ tersebut.

" _Handphone_ mu.. kau belum mengganti ke _iphone_ Tae?", sebenarnya Yoongi penasaran karena diantara mereka hanya _handphone_ Taehyung yang bukan merek _iphone_. Itu sebabnya Yoongi bertanya pada Taehyung. Yoongi tahu kalau mereka adalah orang-orang yang berada, itu sebabnya dia menanyakan pada lelaki bermata kucing itu mengapa tidak membeli _iphone_ yang tidak akan menghabiskan uang di _black card_ nya.

"Tak apa _hyung_ , _handphone_ milikku masih belum rusak. Sudah ya aku duluan _hyungdeul_ , Kookie mungkin sudah menunggu di gerbang. _Annyeong_ ", Taehyung cepat-cepat berlari menghindari pertanyaan lain yang seperti pertanyaan para sosialita dari hyung-hyungnya.

"Tae, ada apa dengan _handphone_ mu?", Jungkook bertanya melihat Taehyung memandang lekat _handphone_ nya dan terdiam di dalam mobil tanpa bicara sepatah katapun sejak mereka meninggalkan sekolah. Berpikir ada masalah merundung kekasih manisnya.

"Kookie"

"Hmm.."

"Apakah aku harus mengganti _handphone_ ku dengan _iphone_ keluaran terbaru?", ucap Taehyung sambil membolak-balikkan _Samsung_ S5 nya, memandangi _handphone_ tersebut tanpa menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook menepikan mobilnya di sekitar sungai Han, menarik rem mobilnya dan menghadap ke arah Taehyung.

" _Waeyo_? Apa yang mengganjal dalam pikiran Taetaeku yang manis ini hmm?", Jungkook mengelus rambut halus sewarna karamel itu sambil mencubit hidung kekasihnya itu. Taehyungpun menceritakan kejadian dikelas sebelum mereka pulang tadi.

"Sayangku, kau tau kita memang berkecukupan, yah bisa dibilang kaya bahkan sangat kaya hahaha.. Tapi kau tau dari awal kita jadian kita memang bertingkah layaknya orang biasa bukan seperti sosialita. Sikap kita yang sederhana inilah yang membuat kita bisa menjalin hubungan seperti sekarang. Bahkan kita setahun sekali juga liburan di luar negeri, meski tidak rutin tapi apa artinya kebersamaan kita kalau hanya masalah liburan keluar negeri tapi tidak dinikmati seperti tahun kemarin saat kita liburan ke Hawaii teman-teman geng-mu ikut liburan dengan kita dan mengurangi kebersamaan kita karena kau diajak _shopping_ barang-barang _branded_ oleh mereka. Lebih baik kita liburan disini saja mengelilingi Korea yang dijamin mereka tak akan mau ikut kita tapi kita selalu bersama. Lalu masalah _handphone_ mu itu. Meski _handphone_ keluaran lama, bukankah itu belum rusak? Hanya karena _handphone_ milik teman-temanmu _iphone_ keluaran terbaru bukan berarti kamu memiliki _handphone_ yang sama seperti mereka meski kau mampu membelinya beratus-ratus sayang. Kalau kau ingin membeli yang baru aku tak akan melarangmu, semua terserah padamu Tae", Jungkook memeluk Taehyung, mengelus surai karamel tersebut dan mengecup sayang pelipis Taehyung yang sedang berkecamuk memikirkan kejadian teman-teman sosialitanya.

" _Gomawo_ Kookie"

" _Nee_.. jangan terlalu bersaing kekayaan seperti teman-temanmu itu sayang. Maaf juga memberikan hadiah yang sangat sederhana di hari jadi kita"

" _Aniyo_.. meski sederhana itu sangat berarti bagiku. Aku tau kita kaya, namun aku tau itu kekayaan merupakan kerja keras orangtua kita. Tak semestinya kita pamer kekayaan pada orang lain. Lagian masih banyak hal yang kulakukan selain membeli _iphone_. Mempersiapkan pentas seni di luar negeri, misalnya", Taehyung mengerucutkan bibir merahnya membuat sang kekasih gemas melihat keimutannya. Jungkook mengecup bibir merah milik Taehyung, sayang kalau diabaikan, batinnya.

"Nah itu tau, jadi mau mengganti _handphone_ baru?"

"Aniyooo.. aku ingin fokus ke kegiatan di luar negeriku saja. Ayo kita pulang Kookie, terimakasih sudah mendengarkan keluh-kesahku", Taehyung tersenyum setelah mengecup pipi kekasih kelincinya dan tertawa manis.

"Tentu saja, kau kan tunanganku. Aku tak ingin hidupmu dicemari oleh kehidupan sosialita seperti teman gengmu itu haha.."

Dan akhirnya Jungkook pun menjalankan mobilnya lagi, pulang mengantarkan sang tunangan pulang kerumah sang calon mertua.


End file.
